Many retractable awning systems, for example, as mounted on the sides of motor homes or over patios or windows, have automatic retraction systems that activate a motor or retract the awning under severe wind conditions that might damage the awning framework, fabric, or structure to which the awning is mounted. Current motion-based, auto-retraction control systems for automatic awning retraction consist of separate modules for motor control, radio frequency interface, and motion sensing. Further, such systems can only detect severe motion of the awning (e.g., due to wind gusts) in a single dimension.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.